kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Gaira
Gaira is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series and one of the six Cloning Blues Brothers. He is a demon with black and purple hair, purple eyes, very detailed armor and a tiara with a third eye on it. He has pointy ears and a fang showing from his left mouth corner. As both he and the other Cloning Blues Brothers have been created by Karuma from the remains of Zenki's old body after the latter's death at the hands of Hiki the Black Tortoise, Gaira's appearance bears great similarities to the original Kishin Zenki. Gaira is a character, that is exclusive to Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou. He starts out as one of Karuma's servants, but changes his mind after being defeated by Zenki and Chiaki, which causes Gaira to accept Chiaki as his new master and join the heroes on their quest to defeat his former master, Karuma. Ingame Gaira's favorite and most powerful element is the wind element, allowing him to cast fierce winds and generate a tornado with his four card wind elemental move. Gaira is able to use various elemental and defensive moves. He is also able to use Om, but as he starts out with 100 attack points, he isn't too dangerous. His three card ice combo has Gaira punching the air and blasting his foe with a blizzard, which cleverly only affects a small radius around his foe. Gaira's four card ice combo has him using a generic freeze and shatter punch instead. His three card light combo has Gaira punching the air, which causes him to absorb all light in the room he's in. This implosion harms his foes by shrouding them in darkness. Gaira's four card light combo takes things one step further. It has him absorb all light again, but now he shoots his foe with multiple light beams, while they are still shrouded in darkness. His three card fire combo has Gaira charring his foe by catching them in a fire barrier. Gaira's four card fire combo has him casting a fire whirl, which traps his foe and hurts them. While Gaira features a great variety of offensive and defensive moves, his moveset is generally built to not only allow him to absorb attack points quickly, but also allows him to effectively attack and defend himself against different foes. This makes him rather dangerous, especially as he tends to draw cards rather quickly. Gaira usually prefers using attack cards and generally will make use of card combos of four, if he isn't interrupted. So the player shouldn't get too careless. Gaira can and will definitely use Om once he reaches his maximum anmount of attack points. He shares these traits with his fire elemental brother Karura. Gaira's card roulette Gaira's card roulette is as follows: Average damage chart The different stages correspond to the anmount of the same elemental cards used in one turn. Beneath the different stages are the values of damage Gaira deals to Zenki. These values might vary against other characters. Shield damage reduction This table shows how much Gaira's shield reduces the anmount of damage dealt to him. The values in this table are percentages and not static damage values. These percentages were noted down in a Zenki VS Gaira match and tested with Rudra. They are the same regardless of the matchup. Trivia * Ingame, Gaira is referred to via the Katakana writing of his name, which is ガイラ (Gaira) * Gaira should not be mistaken for his brother Haira Category:Cloning Blues Brothers Category:On Hold